Image segmentation is one type of image analysis that is often used for partitioning an image into different segments to provide a more meaningful representation of the image. As one example, an image may be segmented so as to uniquely identify objects within the image. As opposed to image segmentation, segmentation of three-dimensional data can present particular challenges that make segmentation difficult.